New Friends, New Life
by Daqiao Lovers
Summary: 7 anak baru yang muncul di SMA Shu telah merubah hidup 7 anak-anak Shu yang dulunya hampa menjadi lebih seru. Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? CEKIDOT!


Halo semuanya! Aku Daqiao Lovers! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!

Hehe... ini fic yang baru aku buat beberapa hari yang lalu, kuharap kalian suka! Silahkan dibaca, readers!

Summary: 7 anak baru yang muncul di SMA Shu telah merubah hidup 7 anak-anak Shu yang dulunya hampa menjadi lebih seru. Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? CEKIDOT!

Genre: Friendship/ Romance

Rated: K+ (ga tinggi-tinggi ametlah...)

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat 2 orang perempuan yang bisa kita kenal dengan Tsaqifa dan Farisza sedang berjalan menuju SMA Shu. Tsaqifa bertubuh pendek, rambutnya yang bob itu bergoyang setiap kali ia berjalan, dan pipinya yang chubby itu membuat setiap orang merasa gemas dengannya dan ingin mencubitnya. Ia memakai seragam SMA Shu. Yaitu rok pendek hijau, Kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang dilapisi oleh blazer hijau yang di bagian dada kirinya terdapat logo SMA Shu, kaus kaki hitam diatas lutut, dan boots coklat. Di lehernya terdapat kalung berbentuk seperti tanda 'peace' yang berwarna jingga.

Sedangkan Farisza bertubuh tinggi, rambutnya pendek seleher dan agak bergelombang, dan tomboy. Ia juga memakai seragam SMA Shu. Rok pendek hijau, tetapi ia memakai leggings hitam pendek, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dan dasi hijau tua yang ditengahnya terdapat logo SMA Shu, kaus kaki putih semata kaki, dan sepatu hitam. Di lehernya terdapat kalung yang sama seperti Tsaqifa, hanya saja berbeda warna. Kalung milik Farisza berwarna biru muda.

Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika sampai di depan SMA Shu. Gedungnya berwarna hijau, dengan tulisan 'SHU' di tengahnya. Banyak pepohonan di sekitar SMA itu, jadi terasa begitu sejuk. Banyak murid-murid berseragam Shu yang berjalan masuk menuju gedung SMA tersebut.

"Wah... jadi ini yang namanya SMA Shu? Tempatnya bagus sekali yah..." kata Tsaqifa yang merasa takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Iya ya. Bagus..." Farisza pun juga ikut takjub.

"KYAAA!"

BRUUK!

Mereka masih dalam alam mimpi mereka ketika suara teriakkan yang terasa begitu familiar ditelinga mereka langsung membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Loh? Itu kan..." Kata Tsaqifa sambil menunjuk ke perempuan yang berteriak tadi.

"Gi-Gina?!" Teriak Farisza.

"U-ukh... Ittai..." Kata Gina yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri karena ia tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh murid laki-laki. Murid laki-laki itu membantu Gina untuk berdiri.

"Aku minta maaf..." Kata murid laki-laki itu kepada Gina.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menghalangi jalanmu"

"Tidak. Ini salahku. Aku berlari terlalu cepat sehingga aku menabrakmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Gina pun akhirnya berdiri, berkat bantuan dari murid laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah, aku harus segera masuk kelas. Sampai ketemu lagi!" Lalu, murid laki-laki itu pun berlari memasuki gedung SMA Shu itu. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak menabrak orang lagi...

"Gina!" Teriak Tsaqifa dan Farisza sambil berlari menuju temannya itu.

"Loh? Kalian berdua masuk SMA Shu?" Tanya Gina kepada mereka berdua.

"Iya! Gina juga?" Tanya Tsaqifa balik.

"Iya. Aku masuk SMA Shu karena ayahku adalah teman dari salah satu orangtua murid disini. Teman ayahku menyarankanku untuk masuk disini, jadi aku masuk SMA Shu" Kata Gina.

"Begitu yah... tapi, kamu berubah drastis loh, Gin. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mengenalmu" Kata Farisza yang memandangi Gina dari atas sampai bawah.

"Iya! Coba kalau kau tidak memakai kalung itu, aku tidak yakin bahwa aku dan Ara mengenalmu!" kata Tsaqifa.

"Hahaha... benarkah?" Kata Gina yang sekarang terdapat rona merah dipipinya.

Gina bertubuh sedang, tidak dibawah Tsaqifa dan tidak diatas Farisza, rambutnya sekarang pendek seleher dan ikal. Mata kanannya tertutupi oleh poninya, dan dia pemalu. Ia memakai seragam Shu. Rok pendek hijau, kemeja putih tidak berlengan yang dilapisi oleh jaket hijau muda, dasi hijau tua yang ditengahnya terdapat logo SMA Shu, kaus kaki putih dibawah lutut dan sepatu coklat. Di lehernya juga terdapat kalung yang sama seperti mereka berdua, tapi kalau Gina warnanya hijau. Dia juga memakai kacamata.

"Kenapa rambutmu dipotong, Gina? Padahal, aku lebih suka rambutmu yang dulu..." Kata Tsaqifa yang sedih karena sekarang ia tidak bisa memainkan rambut Gina lagi.

"Habisnya, aku tidak begitu suka rambut panjang. Jadi, kupotong saja..." Kata Gina.

"Tapi kau tidak buruk juga. Malah aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu pendek!" Kata Farisza sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah Gina. Tiba-tiba, seseorang merangkul pundak Gina dari belakang.

"Pagi, semuanya!" Kata perempuan itu. Serentak kepala mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke si pemilik suara.

"Andra?!" Teriak Tsaqifa dan Farisza bersama-sama. Loh? Kok Gina gak ikut teriak yah?

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memberi tahu ke kalian berdua kalau Andra juga masuk di SMA ini" Kata Gina sambil senyam-senyum.

"Ini Andra, kan? Kamu Deiandra?" Kata Farisza sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Deiandra dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja ini aku! Sifat bodohmu itu memang belum hilang yah, Ara?"Kata Deiandra sambil melepaskan cengkraman Farisza dari pundaknya dan kembali merangkul pundak Gina.

Deiandra bertubuh tinggi, tingginya hampir mencapai tinggi Farisza. Rambutnya sebahu dan dikuncir kuda, dan karena dadanya yang hampir rata itu ia sering disangka laki-laki. Ia juga memakai seragam Shu. Rok pendek hijau, dengan leggings indigo pendek, T-shirt putih yang dilapisi oleh blazer hijau yang dibagian dada kirinya terdapat logo SMA Shu, kaus kaki hitam diatas mata kaki sedikit dan sepatu putih. Ia memakai kalung yang sama, hanya saja kalung yang Deiandra pakai berwarna biru tua. Sama seperti Gina, dia juga memakai kacamata.

"Enak saja aku bodoh!" Kata Farisza yang tidak terima kalau dipanggil bodoh.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan kalau kau bodoh" Kata Tsaqifa sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ukh, kau ini... awas kau, Fafa!" Farisza pun mengejar Tsaqifa yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan luar SMA Shu.

"Huwaaa! Tolong aku! Aku dikejar Yeti!" Kata Tsaqifa sambil tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Yeti, hah? Dasar bebek bulet!"

"Hei! Aku bukan bebek bulet! Dasar Ara bodoh!"

Deiandra dan Gina hanya bisa tertawa saja, melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang masih seperti anak-anak itu. Padahal, mereka sudah remaja. Tsaqifa dan Farisza memang tidak pernah tahu malu... *ditendang Tsaqifa dan Farisza*

KRIIIING!

"Ah, Bel sudah berbunyi! Ayo, kita harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas!" Kata Gina. Tsaqifa dan Farisza pun menghentikan permainan kejar-kejaran mereka dan mereka ber-empat mulai berjalan memasuki gedung SMA Shu.

A/N:

Gimana menurut para readers? Apa fic ini aneh? Kalau aneh harap dimaklumi karena aku author baru disini... next chapter akan ada 3 OC lagi yang akan muncul di fic ini. Aku menunggu review dari kalian! Bye!


End file.
